The New Baby
by GirlforGod99
Summary: .Part 1 of 2. Lindsey isn't too thrilled about the idea of a new baby brother. When Lilly goes into labor a month early, how will the girls react? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for the use of her character(s). *UPDATED* Part 2 of 2 How will Tyler's surgery turn out? Misty never knew Ash could be so emotional. As Ash gets to know Ella better, and tragedy strikes, Ash's heartstrings
1. Chapter 1

**Lola - 7 yrs. old**

**Lindsey - 3 yrs. old**

"Daddy?" The young girl asked as she sat on her father's lap, disturbing the gym leader's work. Dorian sighed, pushing the work aside. He started bouncing the three year old on his knee.

"What's up Liddy?" Dorian asked. Lily was out today. Her sister, Misty was helping her pick out stuff for their new baby boy due next month. The small girl's expression was a bit depressed. Lindsey hadn't warmed up to the idea of having a baby brother.

She liked being the youngest. Lola, a lot of the time was not the friendlist big sister in the world. So much of the time, Lindsey played by herself, or with her parents. So, a new brother, hogging up her parents attention didn't sound like fun to her. Lilly and Dorian weren't sure how to make the whole new arrangement sound fun, or even tollerable.

"Are you going to love the new baby more than me?" Lindsey asked, a small tear coming to her eye. Dorian gasped. Of course this wasn't true, but he couldn't believe Lindsey thought so. Knowing his daughter, this probably Lola's doing. He would have to talk to her later.

"Of course not baby. We didn't stop loving your sister when you were born. We may not spend as much time together, at first. That's only because the baby has a lot of needs. It can't do anything itself." Dorian said, wishing he knew the gender of the baby. He couldn't keep calling it well, "it".

Just then, his cell phone rang. Dorian, balancing Lindsey on his knee, strained to reach it on the other end of the table. It was Misty. "What's up Misty?" Dorian asked, pursing his lip at the answer.

"Lilly's gone into labor. You have to get here now! She won't hold much longer." Misty said, her sister screaming in the background.

Dorian quickly hung up and put Lindsey down. "Liddy, go get your sister now! We've got to get to the hospital. You're mother's having the baby!" Dorian said,a bit scatterbrained. He was running around the house, looking for his coat. Lindsey looked at her father, mesmorized that he couldn't remember the layout of his own house.

Back at the hospital, Misty sat by her sister's bed. "You ready sis?" Misty asked as her sister as she panted.

"N...nooo!" Lilly said. To say she was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Too bad, because the baby doesn't care." Misty said, holding her sister's hand as Lilly's next contraction started.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lilly screamed as the pain of the contraction streamed down her body. "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Refering to Dorian, of course. It was all his fault, she figured. Misty's hand was starting to get blue from her sister's grip.

"Lilly, Lilly!" Misty yelled as her sister let go of her hand. Misty ripped her hand from her sister's reach and started to shake it to return it to it's normal color.

During the next contractiion, Lilly held onto the bedrail instead. Of coutse, Misty had offered her hand, but Lilly didn't want to hurt her again. Misty, forgetting Ash was with the kids, got up and went to the videophone. Ash picked up on the second ring.

"Misty, where are you!?" Ash asked Misty watched the twins using Ash as a personal jungle gym.

"The hospital." Misty answered. Ash immediately panicked.

"What's wrong Misty? Are you ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Lilly went into labor. We're at St. Joseph's. I'm gonna be here for a while. If you wanna come up later, please leave the kids at your mom's. They don't need to be out late."

"I'm glad you're ok. I'll be up in an hour. I can't stand this anymore today." Ash said, frusterated.

As Misty returned to the room, Dorian was taking place for Misty. "Can you watch the kids for a while, Misty?" Dorian asked, clearly in pain from his wife's grip. Misty nodded as she gathered the kids and went to the caferteria.

The kids each ordered lunch. Watching her figure, even at a young age, Lola got a Chicken Cesar Salad. Misty had to convince Lindsey to eat. She was scared whether her mom was ok or not. Misty assured her that Lilly would be fine. As the children ate, Misty was praying her sister and the baby would be ok.

Just then, Ash came in, Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash sat down by Misty. "Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed as Misty's thoughts instantely broke, lookintg up at her husband and his partner. Lindsey squeaked in excitment as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and joined the young girl.

Lindsey wanted to be an Electric pokemon trainer when she grew up. She loved all pokrmon, but especially electric pokemon. Mostly because as wierd as it sounds, she's loved their thunder attacks. Sometimes, she felt like she needed a small jolt.

As the small girl finished her cheese sandwhich, Lola was cleaning up her part of the table. "Hey Liddy, do you want to go look at the pokemon in the big tank?" Lola asked, pointing to the large tank across the caferteria. Lindsey nodded and smiled. It wasn't often Lola wanted anything to do with her.

Ash and Misty watched the two as went to the tank and watched a school of baby Goldeen swimming. Lindsey looked back at Pikachu and called "Pikatu, you wanna see the fishies?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to the tank where the kids were.

Just then, a young girl, about five years old came up and tapped Ash's shoulder. She had a pink hat on, covering her bald head, which used to be a lovely head of hair. Misty sighed in sadness, knowing the girl probably had cancer. She was dressed in a dress, obviously from the hospital. But unlike normal hospital gowns, this one was a full dress, but it was still an off-white dress with circus elephants dancing accross it. Ash turned and looking down at the young girl. To say he was shocked would be streaching it.

Nevertheless, he smiled as the girl held out her autograph book. "Mr. Ketchum, my name is Ella. Could I please have your autograph?" Ash chuckled, thinking the hospital may be the one place he wouldn't be bothered for autographs.

"Sure Ella." Ash said, taking the book and signing his name. The small girl smiled as she recieved the book back. She started to look around strangely. "What'ya looking for?"

"Where's Pikachu? I've always wanted to meet you _and _Pikachu." Ella said, still looking around.

"He's with my nieces. Pikachu!" Ash called as Pikachu, hearing Ash calling his name ran and jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu, this is Ella. She wanted to meet you." Ash handed the small mouse to Ella, whose arms opened wide to recieve him. She giggled as Pikachu's fur tickled her chin.

A few minutes later, Ella walking back outside the caferteria. Ash saw her taking the hand of one of the nurses, who led her back to her room. "Poor little girl." Misty sighed as she watched the nurse leading the girl away. "She probably won't reach her tenth birthday." Ash looked at Misty, who hugged him as a tear came down her face.

"Mist, please. I hate seeing you cry." Ash said as their nieces came back with Dorian. Dorian looked sadly at the couple.

"Is the baby ok? Is my sister alright" Misty said, sensing the grief in Dorian's expression.

"Yeah, both are fine. But it seems the baby has cataracts. He's gonna have to stay here until he's old enough to get the surgery to fix it." Dorian said, sitting by Misty and Ash.

"Does he have a name?" Misty asked, trying to distract Dorian from the paining news.

"Yeah. We named him Tyler James after your grandfather." Dorian said, his eyes lighting up. "Misty, he's so cute. It always amazes me. No matter how many times we have a baby, the feeling of holding them for the first time, it's feels like I'm becoming a brand new father." Misty smiled and got up.

"I'm gonna go see Tyler, anyone wanna come?" Misty said as two little hands shot up. Misty chuckled. "Come on then. Let's go see your baby brother."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lola - 7 yrs. old**

**Lindsey, Aiden, and Michelle - 3 yrs. old**

Ash and Misty, along with their two nieces, walked through the hallway leading to the Maternity ward, where Tyler had been taken. "I hope the baby has freckles." Lola stated as she pranced down the nearly empty hall. Misty look at her nieces who today were hand in hand.

As they approached door, leading into the maternity ward, Misty got on her knees. She looked her nieces in the eyes. "When we go in here, you two have to be very quiet. Babies don't like loud noises. We don't want to scare anyone, especially Tyler." Misty said. She then stood up and walked into the ward with Lola and Lindsey.

All the cradles were sitting beside one another. It made even the babies hard to tell apart. Luckily, all the cradles had a sticker on the back. As Ash and Misty looked for the cradle containing their nephew, Ash heard Pikachu. "Pika!" He chirped at one of the cradles. He didn't find it by reading however, he picked up the scent. Seeing as Lilly's kids all smelled almost the same.

The family went over and sure enough the sticker read _Tyler James Waterflower_. "Good job buddy!" Ash said, approaching the crib. It was on the end, so the family could crowd around. Lilly had kept her last name. It had been fine with Dorian; He hadn't like his last name anyway.

Ash lifted Lindsey so she could see Tyler who was squirming in his crib. His eyes were closed, so no one could see Tyler's eye color. His hair however, was in plain view. Lindsey looked and giggled at his midnight black hair. And at his small freckles on his nose, Lola cooed. "He's so cute. Too bad he can't see good yet. Maybe that's why he's keeping his eyes closed."

"Maybe." Ash said as he stroked the baby's dark hair. It reminded him so much of Aiden when he was born. His hair was so soft and fluffy, like Pikachu after a bath. Just then Dorian rolled Lilly into the room. Lilly didn't need the chair, but it was hospital regulation. Dorian rolled her at the right side of the crib.

Ash handed Lilly the small baby boy. "Look you two." Lilly said, beckoning to her two children. "Isn't he so sweet. Aw Dorian, he has your eyes." Dorian looked at the boy and smiled. The small boy had opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. The family looked in awe at his light green eyes. Although his pupils were clouded, the green of his eyes shone brighter than any baby Lilly had ever seen.

After a few more minutes, Lilly looked at her sister. "Misty, would you like to hold Tyler?" Misty slowly took the baby from her sister's arms and cuddled him Surprisingly, he didn't cry while Misty was holding him. He wasn't too much smaller than a full term baby, but you could still tell. Misty sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. There, she ran finger over the boys small toes and fingers.

Just then, Tyler grabbed her finger and squeezed it. "Ash, Tyler might be stronger than you." Misty chuckled as she tried to get her finger out of the young boy's grip. Ash came over and offering his finger, Tyler grabbed it instead. Ash chuckled nervously. A few minutes later, when he couldn't break free of Tyler's grip, without him crying of course, Misty tried to let Tyler take her finger. He refused, he really liked his uncle.

Lilly looked at her brother in law and laughed. "Ash, I didn't think I'd ever see it. Someone who loves you just as much as Misty does." The whole family chuckled at Ash's futile attempts to take his finger away without Tyler crying. The whole thing ended when Tyler started crying. Misty knew exactly what he wanted.

"Lilly, he's hungry." Misty said, bring the baby back to sister. Lilly nodded as she and her whole family went back to her room.

Misty and Ash, standing outside her room, started talking. "We should get home to the kids. We could be home before dinner if we go now." Misty said, as Ash was pondering something.

"I'll meet you in the lobby Mist. I have to check something." Ash said, dashing away. He went to the cafeteria where, he had been just two hours ago and picked up a hospital directory. He didn't know why he was doing what he doing. But something in him just made him do it.

He approached the nurse's desk. The nurse who came over was definitely flabbergasted at the Pokemon master just two feet away from her. Yet, somehow she kept her composure. "May I help you?" She asked as Ash heard two camera snaps from somewhere.

"I'm looking for Ella. She came to see my earlier. Sorry, I don't have a last name." Ash said, kinda embarrassed. He hadn't really thought that through.

"Yes, Ella Black. She's in room 714. She was telling everyone she saw you and was flashing the autograph around like it was a bag of candy." The nurse commented. "She wants to take over her father's gym when she grows up, in Vermillion City."

It then hit Ash, quite hard. Surge, that was Lt. Surge's gym. Thinking back, Misty had said Surge wasn't at the last gym leader's meeting, but Ash hadn't thought anything of it. He thought about Ella, there had been something he couldn't quite pick out that was familiar about her. Now he knew, it was that smile. Ash had recognized that smile.

A few minutes later, as Ash was sitting on a chair outside Ella's room, Misty came and found him. "Ash!" She said, storming up to him. Ash's attention shot up to her. Misty could see he had been crying. "Aw Ashy, what the matter?" She asked, embracing her husband tightly. Misty was surprised, it really had to be something to make Ash cry.

"Remember when you told me Surge wasn't at the gym leader's meeting?" Ash asked, between hiccups. Misty looked at Ash, wondering why that would make him upset. In reality, Surge had missed two meetings, but only told Ash about one.

"Yeah?"

"Ella is..." Ash tried to answer as smoothly as he could. "Surge is Ella's father." Now Misty understood. It all seemed to fit together. Surge's absence at the gym leader's meetings, the recent re-evaluation of the Vermillion city gym that was in the newspaper. It all fit, Misty felt a tear roll down her face.

"Come on honey, let's go pick up the kids. If you want to see Ella again, you can't do it now. We can come back. Lilly's gonna need plenty of support over the next month until Tyler can get his cataract surgery." Misty said as she and Ash walked out of the hospital together.

During the next few days, Ash was really excited to go see Tyler and Ella. Then, Sunday morning finally rolled around. Aiden was especially interested why his father was so excited to leave. He thought maybe it was church, that he was excited not to attend. Michelle and Aiden went to Kids Club, but Ash had to sit and listen to the sermon. Aiden had to admit to himself, the one day he couldn't attend Kids Club, because he was getting over a cold, Pastor Daniel was extremely boring.

Regardless, Aiden wanted in. "Daddy?" He said sweetly. "Can I go with you to see Tyler, please?" Aiden looked at his father hopefully. Ash was definitely not going to take him.

"Absolutely not." Ash said firmly. Aiden looked extremely disappointed. He didn't understand why he couldn't see the baby too. Ash got on the boy's level. "Sorry champ. I have some other things to take care of after seeing Tyler." This seemed to satisy Aiden, although he still looked dissapointed.

As the rest of the family left for church, Ash and Pikachu drove to Azalea Town, where St. Joseph's was located. Getting out of the car, Ash saw Lt. Surge and Raichu coming out of the hospital. He spotted Ash and ran over. "Hey Ash." Lt. Surge said, patting Ash on the back. Ash remembered when he was a kid, he fell down the first time Lt. Surge did this. But now that Ash was extremely fit too, it felt nothing beyond a light tap.

"Hi Surge, how are you?" Ash asked.

"I wish I could say I was better, but..." He paused for a moment. "Ella showed me her autograph book. Man, I haven't seen her so happy since her fifth birthday. Before this all started. Anyway, I heard Lilly had her baby. Congrats." Surge said, trying to adopt an upbeat attitude.

"Thanks." Ash said. "Hey, you don't mind if I see Ella while I'm there, do you?"

"Not at all. Actually, I think that might make her day. Seeing some of your Pokemon will definitely cheer her up." Surge said, unlocking his car with an automatic device on his keys. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye! Come on Raichu." Raichu and the man headed to the car and drove away.

Ash spent the whole morning with Tyler. Pikachu slept in the corner most of the time. Ash had been reading a lot about cataracts. For Ash to read, it had to be important. One article had said that since babies cataracts usually kept them from seeing much at all, talking to Tyler might help him recognize Ash better.

So all morning, as he cuddled him, played with him, and fed him twice Ash talked and talked. Ash told some funny stories about Aiden and Michelle, but mostly Ash just sang to him and told him how cute he was. Even Pikachu got to sing him a lullaby.

As lunch rolled around, Dorian came in the room and took off where Ash left off. Lilly said she really didn't want Tyler along in the hospital alone too much. Between Lilly, Misty, Daisy, Violet, all their husbands along with Brock, Tyler never got a moment of pure solitude.

Ash then went and had a quick lunch. He was eager to get to Ella. He didn't know too much about girls, except his mother, Misty and Michelle, of course. But Ella loved Pokemon. In that respect, Ash could totally relate. As he approached Ella's room, he remembered what Surge had said_. Seeing some of your Pokemon will definitely cheer her up._ He was glad he had brought almost fifteen of his Pokemon with him in his pack.

He went inside the room. Ella almost jumped out of her skin with excitement. "Hi Master Ash! I can't believe you're here, in my room!" Ella said, ecstatic.

**"**Hi Ella. How are you doing?**" **sitting on the end of her bed. Ash noticed the girl, who was sitting up coloring, had Beethoven music in the background.

"I'm alright. They had my favorite food, grilled cheese for lunch. It's not as good as my dad, but it was still pretty tasty. Do you know my dad? He runs the Vermillion City gym." Ella asked, still bubbly from excitement.

"Yep. I battled your daddy once for a badge." Ash said, "He and Raichu even beat us once before I learned how to defeat him."

Ella, knowing her father asked. "Did he call you baby when you challenged the gym?" Ash chuckled. She really was sharp. Ash looked at Ella, who was waiting for an answer.

"Of course. Thinking back, I was kinda short." Ash said. "Anyway, I heard you want to be a gym leader when you grow up."

"Yes. So much! I can't wait. It'll be so much fun!" Ella said. "I want to learn all I can about Pokemon now. So when I'm older, I'll be able work out a plan to succeed against any challenger. So, Master Ash, did you bring any Pokemon with you?" She asked. "Oh, besides Pikachu. Sorry Pikachu." Pikachu, who was sleeping in Ash's lap, looked up and not knowing what was going on, went back to sleep.

Ash chuckled and scratched his partner's ears. "Yep. Would you like to see some?" Ash asked as the girl nodded her head ferociously. "Ok. First, I'll show you one of my very first Pokemon." Ash then took out the Pokeball. Pushing the release button, out popped Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked around and saw Ash. Seeing that his lap was taken, he sat obediently by Ash.

"It's alright Bulbasaur. Come up with us. Pikachu won't mind." Ash said, putting Pikachu beside him. Bulbasaur jumped up. "This is Ella, Bulbasaur. She wants to learn all about different types of Pokemon." Bulbasaur extended his vine and Ella took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Bulbasaur. Let's see," Ella said, thinking. "Bulbasaur is a grass type, right." Ash shook his head. "They're not strong against Electric types. Grass Types are strong against water types."

"That's right Ella. But over the years, I've learned type isn't the only factor in a battle." Ash said.

"Really?" Ella asked, totally submerged in fascination at the information she was being told. Ash looked at Ella, the girl's lake blue eyes matched her father's to a T.

"Yeah. Let's go to the next Pokemon." Ash said returning Bulbasaur to his Pokeball. "Alright Totadile, come out." Ash released his Pokemon swiftly. Totadile landed on the bed, doing his dance.

"Tota,tota,to,to,to, to, totadile" Totadile sang as he danced on Ella's bed. Ash picked Totadile because he knew it'd make her laugh.

He was right. Ella started laughing her head off. Once Totadile calmed down a bit, he took her hands as she got off her bed and they started dancing around in a circle. Ash chuckled, it was just so cute.

That's when it happened. As the two were dancing, suddenly Ella collapsed. "Ella!" Ash yelled, running to where Ella lay. "Help!" The nurse quickly came in. Ash put the small girl back in bed as the nurse started to check her pulse, blood pressure, and blood sugar. Ash was beating himself up, with worry about the girl. "Is she ok?"

The nurse looked at Ash with a smile on her face. "She's just fine. She just overexerted herself." The nurse said, patting Ash's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Master Ketchum. It happens a lot." The girl woke up a few minutes later and Ash resumed the Pokemon lesson, making sure the girl didn't move too much.

As the afternoon rolled by, Ash showed Ella pokemon after pokemon. He came home that evening to his two kids running up and gave their father a huge hug. "Daddy, I missed you!" Michelle said as she was released from his hug.

"I missed you too princess." Ash said as Michelle put her arms up, signifying she wanted to be carried. Michelle was so cute, Ash couldn't help but indulge the girl's request. As Ash went to the kitchen, Michelle in his right arm, Ash grabbed Misty with his free hand and gave her a huge kiss. "Ew...mommy, daddy!" Aiden whined, who had followed Ash into the kitchen. Ash just chuckled at Aiden's disgust.

Ash put the girl down. "Why don't you go play Shelly? We'll call you when dinner's ready." Ash said as the girl nodded. She started to go out of the room, Aiden following her. Aiden then positioned himself at the doorway, outside the kitchen.

Michelle went over to him. "What are you doing Aiden?" The young girl whispered.

"Something's up with daddy, and I'm gonna find out." Aiden said, looking very suspicious. Michelle wasn't interested. She left the boy to his spying, and she went upstairs to play with Pikachu.

Ash sat down at the table and let out a huge sigh. "How was the visit, Ashy? Misty said, sitting down beside him. Aiden saw his dad tearing up. His dad couldn't cry, he was, well him.

"Horrible." Ash said, still crying. "At first it was fine. But when Totadile came out and started dancing, she joined him." Aiden didn't know who Ella was, but she sure made her father upset.

Misty was still confused. "That sounds fun Ash. Why are upset about that?" Misty said, genuinely curious.

"She collapsed right in front of me." Ash said, between hiccups. "The nurse checked her and she was ok, but it scared me."

"Oh Ashy, I didn't know." Misty said, coming around hugging the young man tightly.

"And the worst part, the nurse says it happens all the time. I don't know if I want to go back." Ash said, allowing himself to be released from Misty's hug. Aiden was shocked. So this girl, Ella, must be in the hospital too. With this information, Aiden rushed up to tell her sister all he had heard. The two planned a small gift Ash could give to the little girl.

The next morning, as Ash was eating breakfast, Michelle came running downstairs. She held in her hand, a stuffed Chikorita and Bulbasaur. As Michelle ran into the kitchen, Ash put down his spoon and scooped up the small girl.

Michelle promptly handed her father the stuffed grass Pokemon. "Daddy, these are for Ella." Michelle said as Ash look puzzled.

"Princess," Ash asked softly. "how do you know about Ella?"

"Aiden." Michelle said, as Ash put the two stuffed grass types on the table by his bowl of cereal. "He was 'pying on you and mommy." Michelle answered, not quite able to say 'spying'." Seeing her father disappointed, she quickly added, " We just wanted Ella to feel better." Ash could see the girl was upset. He quickly consoled her.

"It's ok princess. I'm sure Ella will love them." He said, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to have them because of the risk of infection. Ash did know things about cancer. Pikachu's first trainer, Ryan had died from it.

As he finished work that afternoon, he headed to the hospital. After taking a few minutes to check on Tyler, who Daisy was looking after, Ash headed to Ella's room. Instead of the two stuffed Pokemon, Ash had bought the girl a Bulbasaur boombox. Ash had noticed Ella loved listening to Classical music as she played in her room, but the hospital's cd player had a lot to be desired. The girl's eyes lit up as she saw the cd player.

The Bulbasaur boombox looked exactly like the creature it resembled. On the head, between the two ears, were the cd player's controls. On the top of the creature like appliance, where to bulb was, the boombox's cd space opened by with the press of a button. On the back of the painted bulb, an antenna stuck out, waiting to be extended for radio listening. From the sides, two vines conjoined at the top, making the handle. When lowered , the vine whip handle settled right behind the bulb.

The blue and green boombox made the girl giggle with excitement. As Ash set the item on the side table, sanitizing the whole device with an antibacterial wet wipe, Ella popped her cd, _The Majestic Sounds of Classical Artists_, into the player. After adjusting the volume, she clapped in delight. "Thank you so much, Master Ash! I hated the hospital's player, it always skipped through my favorite songs." Ella said, smiling so wide, Ash thought the girl's face would get stuck like that.

He then felt something he wasn't expecting. He looked down, to see Ella hugging him. Hugging her back, he thought of how much the gift must have meant to her. It hadn't cost Ash too much money at the toy store, and yet, he could see it meant the world to her.

As then two started playing together, Ash felt something pulling at his pant leg. He looked down to see Raichu. Knowing who was coming in next, Ash stood up as Surge came in,a smile on his face. "Hi Ash, how are you?"

"Fine." Ash replied as Surge went over to Ella's bed and gave her a big hug.

"Daddy!" Ella squealed as her father embraced her. "Look what Master Ash got me!" Surge looked at the cd player and smiled.

Surge looked up at Ash and grinned. "Well, that was very nice of him. Did you say thank you Ella?" Surge asked the girl. She nodded as Ash woke up Pikachu and said goodbye to the girl, wanting to give Ella time with her father. She waved happily as he said he'd be back as soon as he could.

Through the rest of the month, as the whole family took turns taking care of Tyler, Ash continued to see Ella. Ella learned a lot about Pokemon, including the most effective moves against electric types. Soon, Ash started to think of Ella as one of his kids. Besides Pokemon, Ash and Ella played games, drew pictures, listened to classical music, and read books.

So as Ash came in one Sunday morning, and Ella wasn't in her room, he was freaked. He ran to the nurses desk and was greeted by Linda, the nurse that took care of Ella during the daytime. "Linda, where's Ella?" Ash asked, worried.

"Oh Ash, Ella took a turn for the worst last night. She fell into a coma and we're not sure if she'll make it." Linda said, an apparent sadness in her eyes. "She's up on the fourth floor, in the ICU. Just ask for the room number up there. I'll tell them you're coming up." Ash high-tailed it to the forth floor, not even bothering with the elevator.

Ash ran up four flights of steps. As Ash approached the room, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and refused to go in. Ash gave a sad smile and nodded. As hard as this was for Ash, it had to be a horrible Déjà vu for Pikachu. As Ash went in, the silent background, apart from the heart machine, seemed to be an uneasy, ominous presence. Thinking about it though, she really had no use for the music while in a coma anyway.

Ash pulled up the chair by the bed, and held the small girl's hand, he cried. Just cried. He couldn't leave it alone, he just had to find out about her and get to know her. Misty was right, he was dense. Though, this had been the best month he'd had in a long time.

Along with Ella, he and Tyler had been bonding well. Every time Ash came in, Tyler would squeak in delight at the man's voice. Tyler was having his cataract surgery the day after tomorrow. Ash wondered if Tyler would be excited to connect the voice to a face.

Ash reluctantly went home that night, not wanting to leave Ella on her own. As soon as Ash had hugged his two kids, he went up to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night. During the evening, Misty brought him a plate of her famous spaghetti. He took one bite and set it down. "Sorry Mist, I'm just not that hungry tonight." Ash said as he moaned sadly, laying on the bed.

As Ash explained what was going on, Misty felt more and more sorry for the girl. Even more so on how much it was hurting Ash. As Ash talked, his tone and overall demeanor, Misty was coming to understand how much Ella meant to her husband.

"I don't know what to say honey, except there's always hope." Misty said, knowing this wouldn't cheer Ash up.

"Yeah, right." Ash said uninspired. "Do you think she's just gonna get better? You think God's gonna just go _poof_," He said, flaunting his arms. "and she'll be ok. Pikachu's first trainer died from this, Misty!" Ash cried, trying to get his point across.

"I didn't say she'd get better right away, I said there was hope." Misty sighed. She wasn't mad at Ash for being angry, but she could see through the man's façade. Ash was really scared for her. Misty laid down by the man and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, come on Ashy. It hurts me to see you so upset."

The day of the surgery, Misty dropped the twins off at her mother in law's before going to the hospital. As she walked into the surgical waiting room, she found Lilly with Daisy and Violet, each sister on either side of her. Lilly was a very fragile person, and seeing that Dorian had to work, she needed her sisters by her side.

As Misty sat by Violet, Misty heard two sets of feet running into the waiting room. Misty frowned, it was her parents. It's not that she didn't like them. No, actually that was pretty accurate. She had learned to forgive the pair for abandoning her as a child, but they still weren't her favorite people. Lilly, on the other hand, was very happy to see her mother. She stood up and latched to her.

"I'm so glad you could make it mom, because I am so worried about Tyler." Lilly started to cry as her mother grabbed the girl into a tight hug. After giving her seat to Violet so their mother could sit by Lilly, Misty left for the cafeteria to get a cola. The surgery room was on the fifth floor, so Misty took the elevator.

She thought about poor Ash, being so upset last night. She decided she had to look in on Ella for Ash. She clicked the '4' button inside the elevator. She got turned around at first, but then found the ICU. She walked in and asking the nurse for the room number, approached Ella's room.

As she looked in the room, she marveled at the pictures over Ella's bed and on her walls. Pictures of Pokemon hung everywhere, along with their name and type. Misty could tell the pictures were Tracey's doing and the writing was Ash's. The two in the middle touched Misty's heart. They were drawn by Ella. The first one was of Lt. Surge, Raichu, and Ella. The one to the right of it was of Ella and Ash. They looked like they were battling, it was a bit unclear. It was a five year old's crayon work after all.

Misty then went back down to the cafeteria before heading back to her family in the waiting room. After about two hours of waiting, the doctor came out and announced the successful surgery. While Daisy, Violet and Misty cheered, Lilly sighed a sigh of relief. Tyler left the hospital a day and a half later, and when he got the eye patches removed, he was really happy.

But none of that was as joyful as the new Ash received the next month. Ash was watching TV after a long day of work, when the videophone rang. Seeing Surge's number on caller ID, he hesitated for a moment before picking it up. "Hello?" Ash said.

"Hey Ash!" Surge said excited. He looked behind him to ask Ella if she wanted to share the big news. Next thing Ash knew, Ella was in front of the video phone.

"I'm going home!" Ella said. The young girl was so excited, she hopped off the video phone's chair and went out of sight, probably to pack some more.

"Ella was checked yesterday. She is now completely cancer free!" Surge said. Ash couldn't tell who was more excited, Surge or Ella. Nevertheless, he was thrilled!

"That's so great Surge! Congrats Ella!" He said as the young girl came into view of the videoscreen again. Ash was so pumped after the call, he gathered all his Pokemon together to tell them. They had all been to see Ella, although Pikachu seemed to be the happiest.

"Pikachu Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu said, jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Ash said as Misty came out and was told the good news. The next week, Ash, Misty and the kids were invited to Surge's house for dinner. They all feasted on Grilled cheese sandwiches.

The End


End file.
